List of songs that re-entered or re-issued after being used or covered or other events happened
1952-1959 1960-1969 1970-1979 1980-1989 *"He Ain't Heavy, He's My Brother" by The Hollies (a 1969 hit that peaked at 3 on that year) was re-released in 1988 after being used in a Miller Lite TV advert. It also shot to Number 1 on week ending 24th September 1988 and stayed on there for 2 weeks. 1990-1999 *"Unchained Melody" by Righteous Brothers (a 1965 hit that peaked at 14 on that year) was re-released in 1990 after being used in the film "Ghost". It also shot to Number 1 on week ending 3rd November 1990 and stayed on there for 4 weeks. *"Should I Stay Or Should I Go" by The Clash (a 1982 hit that peaked at 17 on that year) was re-released in 1991 after being used in a Levi's jeans TV ad. It also shot to Number 1 on week ending 9th March 1991 and stayed on there for 2 weeks. *"Bohemian Rhapsody" by Queen (a 1975 UK number one hit) was re-released in 1991 after the death of lead singer of the band Freddie Mercury. It returned to Number 1 on week ending 21st December 1991 and stayed on there for 5 weeks. *"Barcelona" by Freddie Mercury and Montserrat Caballe (a 1987 hit that peaked at 8 on that year) was re-released in 1992 after being used as the Unofficial Anthem for the 1992 Summer Olympics. It then shot to a new peak of 2. *"Young at Heart" by The Bluebells (a 1984 hit that peaked at 8 on that year) was re-released after being used in a Volkswagen car TV ad. It also shot to Number 1 on week ending 3rd April 1993 and stayed on there for 4 weeks. *"Candle in the Wind" by Elton John (a 1974 hit that peaked at 11 on that year) was re-released after being a Diana Princess of Wales charity single, following Princess Diana's death in Paris. It also shot to Number 1 on week ending 20th September 1997 and stayed on there for 5 weeks. 2000-2009 *"It Feels So Good' by Sonique (a 1998 hit that peaked at 24 on that year) was re-relased after the hit spawned major sales in USA. It also shot to Number 1 on week ending 3rd June 2000 and stayed on there for 3 weeks *"My Sweet Lord" by George Harrison (a 1971 UK number one hit) was re-released after Harrison's death. It returned to Number 1 on week ending 26th January 2002 and stayed on there for 1 week. This hit also knocked off "More Than A Woman" by Aaliyah off the top spot and Aaliyah died of a plane crash in Summer 2001 making that 2 posthemous number one hits in a row. *"Jailhouse Rock" by Elvis Presley (a 1958 UK number one hit) was re-released to celebrate the 70th Anniversary of Elvis Presley's birth. It returned to Number 1 on week ending 15th January 2005 and stayed on there for 1 week. *"One Night" by Elvis Presley (a 1959 UK number on hit) was re-released to celebrte the 70th Anniversary of Elvis Presley's birth. It returned to Number 1 on week ending 22th January 2005 and stayed on there for 1 week. *"It's Now Or Never" by Elvis Presley (a 1960 UK number one hit) was re-released to celebrate the 70th Anniversary of Elvis Presley's birth. It returned to Number 1 on week ending 5th February 2005 and stayed on there for 1 week. *"Is This The Way To Amarillo" by Tony Christie (a 1971 hit that peaked at 18 on that year) was re-released after being a Comic Relief 2005 charity single. It also shot to Number 1 on week ending 26th March 2005 and stayed on there for 7 weeks. *"Singing In The Rain" by Mint Royale (a 2008 hit that peaked at 20 on that year) re-enteredafter being used in a Britain's Got Talent entry in 2008. It also shot to Number 1 on week ending 14th June 2008 and stayed on there for 2 weeks. *"Killing In The Name" by Rage Against The Machine (a 1992 hit that peaked at 25 on that year) re-entered after a campaign to stop Joe McElderry's cover of the Miley Cyrus hit "The Climb" to become Xmas number one persuaded millions of people to download the song. It also shot to Number 1 on week ending 26th December 2009 and stayed on there for 1 week. 2010-2019 *"Don't Stop Believin" by Journey (a 1982 hit) re-entered after being covered by the cast of TV show "Glee". It then shot to a new peak of Number 6. *"Many Of Horror (When We Collide)" by Biffy Clyro (a 2010 hit that peaked at 20 on that year) re-entered after being covered by Matt Cardle. It then shot to a new peak of Number 8. *"One Day Like This" by Elbow (a 2008 that peaked at 35 on that year) re-entered after being used in the 2012 London Olympics Closing Ceremony. It then shot to a new peak of Number 4. *"Everywhere" by Fleetwood Mac (a 1988 hit) re-entered after being used in a 3 Mobie Phone TV advertisment. *"Only Love" by Ben Howard (a 2012 hit that peaked at 38 on that year) re-entered after Howard performed the song at the BRITs 2013 Awards. It then shot to a new peak of Number 9. *"Let's Get Ready To Rhumble" by PJ & Duncan (a 1994 hit that peaked at 9 on that year) re-entered after Ant & Dec performed on their Saturday Night Takeaway. It also shot to Number 1 and stayed there for 1 week. *Impossible by Shontelle peaked at 9 on 25/09/2010, re entering the chart at 22 on 22/12/2012 when James Arthur released his version of Impossible, winning him the X Factor as it became his number one. Category:Lists Category:Very Incomplete Articles Category:Articles proposed for deletion